Slippery slope
by ari-g
Summary: It's just a gift" "No, no. It's a slippery slope. Just because gifts are never just because"
1. Hello there slippery slope

Disclaimer: nope, SV ain't mine.

N/A: just a little something that wouldn't leave my brain alone until it was written down. Ok, back to hw now…

**Slippery Slope**

She can feel his chest rising with every breath at her back; his arm on her waist feels right somehow, safe, comfortable. She feels like crying and laughing at the same time. _Hello slippery slope from which I'm going down with no brakes. Oh, it's that a tree I'm about to crash into?_ She wishes she could blame it all on him, but she saw it coming the moment he bought her that spoon and even more when she actually opened the box, and she didn't stop it, not really. Now there are more than a dozen spoons from around the globe hanging on her wall. One for each vacation together, little weekends and moments stolen away from their busy schedule, some of them from missions that became excuses for time alone. The last one he actually had it specially made; they don't sell those in remote parts of the Himalayas apparently. She sighs deeply when Oliver mumbles something unintelligible and his arms tighten around her, holding her even closer to his chest. She looks intently at the bathroom wall and imagines that she has Clark's x-ray vision. She imagines that she can see clearly through the wall: the garbage can sits next to the sink and in it the stick with the plus sign rests innocently as if it didn't just turned her world completely upside down. _Forget the tree. They are about to go through the ground and hit subterranean levels of complicated_. And she still has no idea how to tell him.


	2. Ed, the egg

Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 1

N/A: as always when I try a one-shot I get a multi-chapter… Okay, now I am going to do my stupid boring hw… no, bunnyplots shuuu, shuu! Out! Look, I own a broom and I'm not afraid to use it! Help!

**Slippery Slope**

**Chapter II**

She is sitting down at the desk for once staring at a piece of paper intently, and he pauses at the doorway to just admire the way the sun reflects on her hair, the way it makes her skin glow softly. He'll be lying if he said this was a new occurrence; the truth is he always noticed her. How could he not notice those gorgeous green eyes, that sunny smile and those curves from the moment he met her all those years ago at Clark's barn? How could he not notice her when she walked into his apartment snarking about green leather fetishes and being great at getting caught by the villain? So, no this new development of their relationship doesn't exactly surprise him.

"Penny for your thoughts" he startles her making her jump a little.

"Ollie, hi. Didn't hear you come in"

He chuckles "If you did I wouldn't be good at my job, now would I?" he lowers the coffee cups to her desk. "Almond mocha, extra shots, extra whip for you and another for me since you got me addicted to them, thank you very much by the way." He pecks her on the mouth and sits down to enjoy his coffee.

"Actually, I'm trying to cut down my caffeine intake" this makes him do a double take.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the racket of the world coming to an end. Did you say you, Chloe Sullivan, are trying to cut down coffee?" He sits up straight when that doesn't get the usual eye roll as an answer. "Chloe, is everything okay? Are you coming down with something?"

She bites her lip and hands him the piece of paper she has being staring at when he came in. "Here"

"If this is a 'Do you like me? Note' with the little squares for yes and no, I can already tell you that my answer is a strong yes, three exclamation points and a colon with a capital D" now she does roll her eyes at him.

"Cute." She shoves the paper at him. "Just read it"

At first he doesn't understand what he is reading, then he does, and then the words start getting blurry. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is an unintelligible gurgle.

"I didn't plan it. It just happened" she stands up and starts pacing while he is still trying to make his brain work with the new information the paper in his hand is feeding it. "and I know what you are going to say, that with the lives we live and the whole Apocalypse Now situation we have going on here, now is really not the best time. And to be quite honest I have no idea how to be a mother, I mean I never really had one unless you count the first eight years of my life. What am I saying, Ollie? I can't be a mother. I'll be a horrible one! You know those eggs they give you at Planning classes at school? I killed mine". He can see her working herself into a panic and that snaps him off his.

"What are you talking about, Chlo. Of course you'll be a great mom" he goes to her and stops her pacing.

"I left it in some bushes while I went into one of the jocks houses. He was buying and selling exams answers and I completely forgot about it when I had to run when I almost got caught." She continues to ramble "The jock stepped on it and that was the end of Ed, the egg"

"Chloe" he grabs her chin to look in her eyes. "Breathe"

She gives three deep breaths before continuing "Ollie, what am I going to do?"

"Well, for starters we are not going to name our kid Ed" he smiles a little.

"Okay"

"The rest, we'll figure it out. Together, you and I, like always" he kisses her forehead and hugs her hard. Inside him, behind the panicky voice that is going over everything that could go wrong with this scenario, there is a part of him that is so happy that it's doing a victory dance and singing about how he is going to be a dad. He is honest with himself enough to admit that part of that happiness is directly related to the fact that now she can't leave him. No matter what, they are always going to be connected, him and Chloe. There is no going back for either of them.


	3. What’s wrong with my skirts?

Disclaimer: go to chapter I

**Slippery Slope**

**Chapter III**

Clark was having trouble breathing. Heck, he was pretty sure he was about to faint. He was washing his hands inside Lois' bathroom, and he just happens to glance down to the garbage can. Everything gets somewhat wacky afterwards, and he is not sure how long he has been there just standing and staring.

"Clark? Did you drown in there?" thanks to his panic the words come as if from far far away, slowly as if they were traveling through water. "Come on, Smallville. The food is getting cold. Your hands can't have been that dirty." She appears in the doorway and all he can do is blink repeatedly. "Clark?"

He tries to backtrack to his memories, technically they did had sex in the future. He knows that thanks to Tess-guided visit to Lois' memories. And just how weird was it to see the sex with himself from Lois' point of view? He can't remember if there was any protection used. Where would he even get a condom in a post-apocalyptic world? From the kandorian run drugstore? And then Lois came back to the present, non the wiser. Breathe, he has to remember to do that. That was months ago, there would have been changes already. He looks intently at her still flat stomach. Well, who the hell knew how half Kryptonian pregnancies lasted anyways? It could be some weird random number of months like 14 or 17. Oh, sure Jor-el training included little Kryptonian trivia like Lyla Lerrol having won the most awards for best lead actress, but did the training include a checklist of what to do if you got your girlfriend unknowingly pregnant by weird Legion ring dynamics, no, of course not. Because that would have been actually useful.

"Hey, Earth to Smallville?" she waves a hand in front of his face and he takes a deep breath getting ready to deal with the situation.

"Lois, I just want you to know that whatever happens I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere" he grabs her shoulders and looks deeply into her eyes. The important thing here is her and the baby and that she knows how much she means to him.

"Okaaay" the confused expression she gives him reminds him a little of Chloe. And holy crap, Chloe is going to kill him. He got her cousin/sister pregnant with a baby that could probably literary punch a hole through walls and it's currently residing inside a fragile soft body. Breathe.

"And I know you must be so scared, but everything is going to be alright." He has to call Dr. Hamilton, he'll know what to do. "We'll get you check up and then we are going to talk. And I think my mom still has my old crib" re forced steel, it lasted him a long time.

"Clark, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well… You don't have to lie to me Lois."

She blinks a couple of times. "Clark, I'm not lying. I have no idea what you are talking about"

"The test" he points at the garbage can "I know you're… pregnant." She goes pass him and stares down at the garbage can a frown on her face. "And I'm here for you. We are going to a family and I want to be there every step of—

"Clark" she interrupts his ramblings "that is not mine"

"Is not?"Relief sweeps through his body making his limbs feel like goo. "Wait, then whose is it?"

"Petite, blond and snarky? Recently entered a fun-filled non-relationship with our favorite billionaire? Completely in denial about the seriousness of said relationship and about how crazy said billionaire is about her? Ring any bells?"

"Chloe is pregnant?!" He is going to kill that smirking, green leather wearing, Robin Hood wannabe. "He is dead."

"No need to get violent there, Smallville" She walks towards the kitchen and picks up the take out bags from the counter. "I think it's great that there are together and reproducing" She opens a drawer and starts searching for the cutlery.

"Uh, L—"

"Ollie, you can't be serious" Chloe opens the door laughing.

"I'm serious. Look if you don't believe me just ask AC. He—" they stop when they see them. "Hi"

"You! You got my baby cousin pregnant!" Lois turns around at him holding an enormous kitchen knife.

"Umm, Lois do you mind lowering the blade there. It's making me nervous" he half hides behind Chloe.

"What?" Lois looks down at her hand and drops the knife. "No. I think it's great that you two make three and all that."

"You do?"Chloe look at her doubtfully.

"Look, the way I see it you two are doing a favor to humankind by combining those genes. All that snarkiness and hotness! Combined!" she starts taking the food out of the bags. "And you make such a cute couple too" She basically drags them to the table and shoves a plate full of Chinese food in front of Chloe. "Now, eat! You have to feed my nephew now too!" Clark is still trying to process the fact that his best friend is about to be a mom, so it takes him a while to make his way to his chair.

"How did you find out anyways?" Chloe takes a sip of water

"Well, Genius-boy here found the test and thought it was mine" Clark blushes and looks down "And why did you think it was mine anyways? Especially when we haven't…

"I panicked" he turns towards Oliver quickly who is smirking as always "and yes, I know. I got to use context clues"

"I didn't say anything"

"Mmmhhmm"

Lois laughs suddenly startling when she starts to clap happily. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She helps herself some food before passing some to him. "Imagine, if it is a girl I can buy her the cutest little dresses! I'll be the cool aunt and you Chloe are going to be the cool mom and we can teach her how to do her hair and her makeup! How cool is that!"

Oliver chokes on a spring roll. Chloe passes him a glass of water. "Ollie, are you okay?"

"We are having a girl?" his voice raises at the end panicky

Amusement shines in her green eyes, "it's too early to tell". He breathes in and out relieved. "But you never know. It's 50-50, really". She gives him a cheeky smile and he swallows.

"In fact, if Karma would have its way you are going to end up with a girl" Clark smiles evilly at his discomfort.

"Sidekick, I'm not letting Lois dress up our little girl" He nods with determination. Looking up and down at Chloe, he frowns. "She is also never going to wear those skirts of yours with the ridiculous long slit at the back"

"What's wrong with my skirts?" she frowns a little confused "I thought you like them"

"I do! That's the problem" He shivers somewhat terrified "I can't have boys looking at my little girl the way I look at you. They'll get ideas, and then I'll have to kill them." He looks like he is picturing skewing them with his arrows.

"Relax, Ollie. It's probably a boy." Lois rolls her eyes at him.

"You think so?" he asks hopefully.

"No" they all answer at the same time.


	4. Don’t they have machines that do that?

**Disclaimer:** SV is not mine, in case you were wondering. ; )

**Slippery Slope**

**Chapter IV**

"So what do you think?" He makes a sweeping motion at the redecorated guestroom, a nervous smile on his face.

The bed has been replaced by a beautiful white wooden crib complete with green sheets and green protective pillows. The walls are painted a soft green and there is a very comfy looking rocking chair in one corner.

"Wow, this is amazing, Ollie" the amazed look on her face makes him grin like a little kid.

"So you like it?"

"Liked it? I love it!" She gives him a quick kiss before starting to explore the room.

"It still needs some things that I thought we could choose together, but I just couldn't wait" he goes towards the crib and grabs one of the borders shaking it a little. "They told me that this is the safest, most resistant crib there is on the world market, and I tasted it myself. It's good"

"How do you test a crib?" He starts to explain but she interrupts him with a finger on his lips. "Never mind, some things are better left as a mystery"

Next to the crib there is a little table with a cute looking lamp, but what calls her attention are the pictures resting next to the lamp. One is of his parents smiling to the camera with a giggling very young Oliver in their arms, and the other is one of them that she was aware it even existed. They are standing close together having what seems to be a very animated conversation, she rolling her eyes at him and he is grinning at her. She grabs the picture and turns to him confused, "when did…"

"It was one of our first missions. I was trying to convince you of wearing a leather uniform." Oliver takes the picture and points at her in it. "You were not impressed at all"

"That was like three years ago" She frowns a little and he nods at her. "And you kept it?"

"I don't know if you noticed this, but you make quite a lasting impression on everyone you met, including me." At her look of disbelief he continues to explain. "I just wanted proof, you know"

"Of what?"

"That there was someone like you out there who didn't take any of my bullshit and could keep me on my toes" He puts the picture back in its place. "Besides," his arms go around her waist bringing her closer to his body, "I might had have a crush on you then"

She blinks at him a couple of times "But… huh… I didn't think you even noticed me back then"

"Chloe, the first time we met you were wearing a tailored dark green business suit, with some dangerous looking high-heels and a green flower on your hair. Trust me, I noticed" his lips meet hers in a hungry kiss.

"I might have noticed you too" she buries her fingers on his hair.

He gives her one of famous smirks "Of course you did. I'm irresistible"

She rolls her eyes at that "I don't think the two of us fit in the room with that big ego of yours"

"We are three of us now" his hand goes to her still flat belly and a goofy smile appears on his face.

"You are really existed about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, also a little terrified, but is us." He kisses her forehead and starts walking him to the door. "If we can handle saving the world on a regular basis, we can handle our little bundle of joy"

"Just keep telling yourself that when you have to wake up at all hours of the night to change diapers or feed her or him" she closes the door with a tiny smile.

"Wait, don't they have machines that do that?" he accompanies his explanation of the machine with descriptive hand motions. "You know you put the baby on a moving belt, you press a button and presto you collect a clean, fed baby at the end of the belt?"

"We are not the Jetsons, Ollie" she pulls him towards the living room "Come on, I still have a lot to pack and unpack before the movers come"

"Hooba-dooba-dooba!"


End file.
